


Harry Potter Drabbles

by Need_To_Comment_Rising



Series: One-shot challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Need_To_Comment_Rising/pseuds/Need_To_Comment_Rising
Summary: What says in the tin. Some drabbles based on sentence prompts.1. “You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this…” -- Wolfstar
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: One-shot challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760137
Kudos: 30





	Harry Potter Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to try and fight my perfectionist nature (and the boredom of quarantine) by giving myself a sentence prompt to write about every two days and posting whatever comes out. And what better way to start than with my OTP and the fandom that got me into fanfiction in the first place? I hope you like it!
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, and by the nature of the challenge these aren't betaed nor heavily edited. If you see any grammar/vocabulary mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because the Universe hates me, the first one I got is a fluff/romantic one. Yay. Well, this is a writing challenge, so here you have the first romance story by this aro/ace, yours truly! I hope it's any good!

N.E.W.T.s were less than a week away, and everyone in Seventh year was slowly reaching their breaking points. Just a few days prior, Frank Longbottom had started sobbing in the middle of the Common Room when he couldn't find his Charms notes (they were in his fist); Lily Evans had buzz-cut her waist-long hair to cut some time from her morning routine (James had almost cried, until he realized that he actually loved the new texture); and the unstable truce between the Marauders and the Slytherin House had crumbled when a distressed Peter had hexed poor unsuspecting Belladonna Zabini's mouth shut because "she was breathing too loudly" at the Library.

But noone was taking it more seriously than Remus. The werewolf had decided that getting amazing grades in these exams was the only way he had to get a decent job once he got out of Hogwarts, and he was going honestly kind of insane in his studying. He had been holed up in the Library or in the dorms for around a month, ignoring all attempts by his friends to get him to relax, coming out only for classes. He didn't even go to the Great Hall, choosing instead to ask the house elves to bring him food from the kitchen so that he could continue working. He had smuggled a Muggle coffee machine from Hogsmeade, and he had taken to drink five to eight cups a day. If someone asked him to, Sirius would be ready to bet his entire Black inheritance (not that it existed anymore, but it's the thought that counts) that he hadn't slept more than six hours in the last week.

That's why he wasn't really all that surprised when he came back from detention (he may not have hexed Belladonna, but he had definitely joined the brawl that ensued) to find his friend curled in bed, fast asleep. What was a little more unusual was that Remus wasn't sleeping in his own bed, but in Sirius'. A quick look to the other's side of the room quickly explained that particular fact: every inch of the bed was covered in parchment, books, quills and ink bottles.

Apparently roused by the door opening, the werewolf curled even more and mumbled something about Gamp's Laws of Elemental Transfiguration before going slack again. Chuckling to himself, Sirius tried to make as little noise as possible while he searched for his sleepwear (a tattered Elton John t-shirt that read "The Bitch is Back" in hot pink glittery letters). But after a while he couldn't postpone the inevitable any longer. He had had a long day, and he needed his bed.

"Moony" he said, approaching the four-poster and lightly shaking the other boy. "You're very cute when you're half asleep like this, but I'm knackered, can I have my matress back, please?"

"Piss off", came the half incoherent reply from beneath the pillows.

"Oh, Moony, Moony, you wound me! Is this all I get for my undying love all these years?" he answered with a melodramatic gesture, clutching his t-shirt at the level of his heart.

"I love you too" mumbled Remus. Sirius froze, one hand still on his shirt and the other on his friend's shoulder. Him flirting with the honey-haired teen was nothing new (after all, it was as good a way as any other to channel his hopeless crush on him), but Moony never _ever_ joined in. He used quick sarcasm, he rolled his eyes in fond exasperation, he cuffed him over the head. But he _never_ answered in kind.

Before he could collect his wits and find a way to brush it off as a joke, hoping that Remus hadn't noticed how rattled the comment had made him, the werewolf bolted up on the bed, looking suddenly very alert, even though he was still somehow blurry around the edges. In a slightly panicked voice, he blubbered, "Oh shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud! Can you forget I ever said that? It's the sleep deprivation talking, nothing to worry about, don't take it seriously, I was obviously joking, it's not like I loved you for over a year, no need to feel awkward around me because of this, please, I can control my urges, not that there are any _urges_ to control, of course not, that would be ridiculous..."

For a moment, Sirius stood there, too taken aback to do anything but stare as he tried to make sense of the sudden onslaught of words coming his way. When he finally caught on, though, he didn't waste any time and went directly to shutting up his panicking friend in the most effective way available to him. It was a short kiss, a mere press of lips on lips, but he could feel Remus gasp against his mouth before he all but sagged against him.

"I love you too, you idiot. Honestly, I'd prefer not to forget about this, if you're alright with it. I would even be in favor of repeating the experience, if you agree." He smirked, drinking in the dumbfounded expression of his friend (boyfriend? Merlin, he definitely hoped so). "But for now, I'm dead on my feet, and you're in an even worse state that me. So I'm going to suggest the following plan of action: we share the bed for tonight, we cuddle, and once we've gotten a reasonable amount of sleep, we'll talk about this. We don't want any more involuntary confessions, do we? I don't think my little heart would survive it."

It took some adjusting to fit two teenage bodies in one single bed, but the moment they finally found a comfortable position, Remus went out like a light. Sirius smiled at himself, patting softly the other boy's head. Yeah, they'd talk about what this meant for them and their relationship in the morning. For now, he was just going to enjoy having the werewolf curled against his side. And get some sleep. Definitely get some sleep.


End file.
